no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights With The Tanners
Five Nights With The Tanners is a PC horror game. Plot Rebecca is at home on her bed watching some TV, then the news turn on, you saw that the Tanners house has been destroyed and all of the family members have been killed, the news also states that the bodies are actually alive and are coming over to houses of their loved ones to kill them for their spirits inside to calm down. Will Rebecca save herself from the possessed Tanners? Gameplay You play as Rebecca and you start at your own home on your bed, trying to defend yourself from The Tanners. You have a flashlight which is used to see who's coming as the lamp's bulb is out. If you see somebody, you use the remote, which plays static,this causes some members to leave, others are not affected by it. The Tanners comes from the left door, right door, closet, and under the bed. If you don't fend them off, then it's game over. Characters and information Danny Tanner- The first enemy in the game. He appears to resemble his self except having no eyes and a wide grin. He start at night 1 and will come from the left and right door. If you see him, the player must turn on the TV to play static or he will kill them. Jesse- Another enemy in the game, he appears to resemble his self except being armless and having no eyes. He starts at night 2 and will come from the right door. If you see him, the player must turn on the TV to play static or he will kill you. Joey Gladstone- Another enemy in the game, he appears to resemble his self except headless. He starts at night 3 and will come from the left door. If you see him, the player must be still or he will kill you. His also appears, starting at night 2. It will appear infront of you, blocking the screen. Punch it to get rid of it. DJ Tanner- Another enemy in the game, she appears to resemble herself except he's missing her left eye, which reveals some black, small veins coming out. She starts at night 3 coming from the right door. If you see her, the player must turn on the TV to play static or she will kill you. Stephanie Tanner- Another enemy in the game, she appears to resemble herself except she's missing her face, revealing a fleshy, skull. She still has her lower jaw. She is also missing her right hand and and her left hand is a skeleton. She starts at night 3 coming from the closet. She will be seen peaking out. The player must shine their flashlight at her or she will kill you. Michelle Tanner- Another enemy in the game, she appears to resemble herself except legless and only having a left eye, her right eye socket oozes out blood. She starts at night 2 under the bed, the player must keep an eye on her and shine their light at her to stop her from coming close. If she's out, the player must turn on the TV quickly or she will kill you. Comet- Another enemy in the game, he appears to resemble himself except he has no eyes and has some of his fur torn off. He starts at night 3 coming from the right door. If you see him, he will start barking pretty loudly, attracting the other enemies in the game, the player must feed him treats to make him go away, he has a pretty slow cycle. Mr.Bear- Another enemy in the game, he appears to resemble his self except he appears to be wearing the face of Stephanie with blood dripping out and has a knife. He starts at night 4 and runs to either the left or right door. The player must shine their flashlight once he's at the door or he will kill you. Palma- Another enemy in the game, she appears to be the ghost of Danny's wife as she's pure white and has black eyes. She starts at night 4 and only appears in the TV once it's on. She will be seen slowly approaching you from the TV. The player must turn off the TV once she's in front of it or she will kill you. Randall Wesley- Another enemy in the game, he appears to be Rebecca's roommate and friend at college, but he sadly died after 1 year of leaving college, now he's possessed and comes back alive to attack her. He appears to be headless and missing his right arm, replacing it with a crowbar as a arm. He also appears to be dusty and has some black, blood like liquid on his clothes. He starts at night 5 and is the only active one on that night. He will appear anywhere throughout the house. If he's at the right or left door, the player must turn on the tv, if he's in the closet peaking out, use the flashlight, if he's under the bed, stare at him, if he's in the TV, turn it off, and if he's standing in front of the bed, stand still or he will kill you. Ending After you beat the night, Rebecca will say " Man.. that was a close one.. I just don't know who that is.. I gotta get out of here, my family... my friends... all gone and now haunted... but why they want me dead?" Palma then shows up and she says " Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but there's a reason why I tried to kill you and the Tanners did, it's because of an incident that a guy has come over to their house after you left 5 minutes ago and murdered them, he then set the place on fire and destroyed the house, I revived them, but the spirits seem very angry, so angry that they will try to kill anybody to calm down until their killer is dead. And also about that headless guy with a crowbar arm, that's Randall Wesley, your roommate from College years ago, you know how he died? He was murdered by the same guy years ago, that murders name is " Larry Kumplin". At college, he was mental and was very angry because he gets treated like garbage and you and Randall were part of it, so he went and killed him and tried to find you, but instead he tried to kill the Tanners because he wants to kill the things you love so much, but don't worry, the spirits are calm now and the bodies of them are buried, now take good rest Becky, i'm sure you'll be okay" She then vanishes and Becky then sobs and you get an ending. Trivia This is based on the family sitcom Full House. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Horror Category:PC games Category:Video Games Category:Games rated T Category:Horror Characters